


Magic Shop

by your_starless_eyes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (kinda), 2018 phan, Anal Sex, Arguments, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Cursed, Cursed objects, Curses, Dark Magic, Established Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fic Fest, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, I'm Going to Hell, Ice Cream, Light Angst, Lust, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Phil Lester, POV Third Person Limited, Phandom Fic Fests: Bingo, Possession, Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry, The author is going to hell and the readers with him, Witchcraft, Witches, With A Twist, post interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: It made sense that Dan would need time to recover from the tour, just the same as Phil. It was logical reasoning.How was he supposed to know? How was Phil supposed to know that it was, in fact, a bigger issue than he could imagine?***Bingo fest!Cursed, multiple orgasms, cherry, and canon with a twist.





	Magic Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Phandom Fic Fest’s Bingo Fest in response to the prompts “Cursed," "Canon With A Twist," "Cherry," and "Multiple Orgasms."
> 
> Hello! I signed up for the Bingo Fest! I got my cards Monday, but I haven't gotten to write a response yet. Decided to start big - four prompts in one. Woot!  
> Hopefully this fest helps with the drought. :D

Phil should’ve noticed something was off.

Dan was silent when he entered the flat after a spur-of-the-moment shopping trip. It should’ve alerted him to something right then, but Phil put it down to nothing more than post-tour exhaustion. Dan had been quieter than normal since they’d gotten back home; it made sense. They were, after all, introverts - it made sense that Dan would need time to recover, just the same as him. It was logical reasoning.

How was he supposed to know? How was Phil supposed to know that it was, in fact, a bigger issue than he could imagine?

***

"Sir!" Dan turned to see a young woman running towards him. Her dark hair was frizzy, streaked with grey. A skirt of multiple coloured and textured fabrics clashed with her faded red shirt. Still, Dan stopped.

"Yes?" he asked cautiously as she stopped only a couple inches in front of him.

She took his hands in her's, but Dan didn't pull back like he might have normally. Somehow, she didn't seem threatening. If anything, Dan found her presence calming. She pressed something flat into his hand, smiling warmly as she closed his fingers around it. "Have a good day, sir. I think you deserve it."

"I-" Dan trailed off, frowning as warmth trails through his fingers and up into his body. He shivered, more from surprise that anything else. "Thank you."

"Of course." She patted his closed hand again before running off in the same direction she came from. Dan shook his head, trying to clear the fog clouding his mind. Without a second thought, he tucked the object into his front pocket.

_Just another strange experience in a life full of strange experiences._

***

It was a couple days after the end of the tour that Phil began getting worried. So he decided to talk to Dan, ask him a few questions. It couldn't hurt.

Phil sat beside Dan, who was staring blankly at the carpeted floor beneath his socked feet. Something shiny was in his left hand - something round and flat.

"What's that?" Phil asked curiously.

Dan didn’t look up, continuing to run his thumb over the object in his hand. "Not sure," he admitted. "Some kind of coin, I think.”

Phil frowned. "Where'd it come from?"

"Don't know." Dan shrugged half-heartedly. "Found it in my pocket."

"Oh." Phil paused, thinking. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. I feel fine." Dan still didn't look up.

"Is it just post-tour blues, then?" Phil asked. "I get that - you miss all the people and the energy and-"

"No," Dan interrupted. "Stop."

Phil flinched, taken aback. "Sorry. I'm just a bit worried."

"Don't be," Dan told him, shaking his head. He finally looked up, his brown eyes wide and pupils blown. "I'm fine. I swear it."

"Okay." Phil nodded, biting his lip. "I trust you."

***

"Jesus-" Phil groaned as Dan ground his hips against him and pushed him against the wall. Phil let his head fall back. "Dan, we-"

"Shh," Dan whispered, kissing along Phil's jaw and dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin. Phil opened his mouth to protest, to tell Dan that they needed to sleep because they needed to be up and out of the house early, but Dan was not to be deterred. "Phil, I want you."

"God," Phil breathed, feeling Dan's hands wandering over his body. "I- do we even have time for this?"

"Yeah," Dan murmured against Phil's neck. "There's always time for getting off." He kissed up towards Phil's hairline, fingers slowly unbuttoning the older man's jeans.

"You're so fucking stubborn," Phil groaned, directing Dan back against the bed. "God. Fine."

"It's not like you don't get anything out of it, so don't try and play it off as a selfless act," Dan told him as he sat, grabbing Phil's shirt and pulling him down. Phil caught himself on his hands, mouth connecting with Dan's.

 _Something's not right_ , Phil's mind supplied hazily.  _Something's very wrong here and you're just ignoring it._

Yet, he couldn't find it in himself to pull away from Dan, to break the kiss and start asking questions. He tried to rationalise it as human nature -  _God, who wouldn't want to be kissing this man freely after months of hidden and careful interaction?_  - but Phil knew.

He would have to be blind to miss it, but, he decided,  _it_  could wait. It wasn't like there was a lot he could do in this state anyway, right?

 _Excuses, excuses_ , he chided himself.

Phil kissed Dan a bit harder, climbing up onto the bed and sliding his hands up Dan's shirt. Dan shuddered at Phil's touch, gasping softly into the older man's mouth.

"Love you," Phil whispered, letting his lips work down and over Dan's neck. "You're so pretty."

"Phil," Dan whimpered. He tilted his head back, giving Phil more access. "Oh, God."

"Should've seen the way everyone was looking at you the whole tour," Phil continued, nipping at the skin just hard enough to leave a small red mark. "Everyone looked like they wanted a piece of you and they can't fucking have you." Phil licked over the mark, relishing the way Dan outright moaned.

"Christ, Phil." Dan gasped and ran a hand through his curly hair.

"You're gorgeous." Phil pulled back, kissing Dan's nose. "The way you get all flustered and desperate before I even start touching you, the way you kiss, the way your body fits with mine - you're absolutely perfect for me."

Dan swallowed thickly, dark eyes flicking over Phil's face as he sat up. "I love you."

"I love you too." Phil pulled Dan's shirt over his head, dropping it in the floor. "That's why I spent five months either cramped in a bus or camped out in a hotel room with you." He pulled off his own shirt, letting it fall. "But now it's just me and you, and honestly, that's how I prefer it." Phil rested the palm of his hand against the bulge in Dan's jeans, his fingers tracing around the shape of the younger man's erection.

"Jesus fuck-" Dan reached down and started undoing his trousers. 

Phil grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the mattress. "I didn't say to do that."

Dan groaned. "Oh, God. We're doing-" He looked up at Phil, his dark eyes clouded with lust. "Jesus. Yes."

Phil ignored him as he let go of the brunette's wrists. He pulled Dan's jeans off quickly. "I want to fuck you." Dan swallowed, but nodded his approval. Phil yanked off Dan's boxers next, leaving the younger man completely naked and exposed. 

Not that Dan cared. He never did - at least not when it came to being scrutinised and observed by Phil's careful eyes under this context.

Dan moved back on the bed, resting his head on one of Phil's pillows. Phil opened his dresser and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. Uncapping the bottle singlehandedly, he wasted no time coating his fingers in the slick substance. Dan bent and spread his legs, apparently expecting Phil to start stretching him, but Phil had never been one to give in to expectation.

He decided that, if Dan was going to be acting this needy, the least he could do was give him what he wanted. That was what he and Dan had been doing practically all year -  _giving the people what they want_ \- but, in doing so, they'd skipped out on a lot of the things _they_ wanted. And that was fine, but now, Phil reminded himself, sex didn't have to be rushed and quiet in the back of a bus. It didn't have to be sloppy hand - or blow - jobs in venue restrooms.

He could take his time, and he could do just about whatever he'd like.

Phil leaned over the top of Dan, kissing his neck. Dan whimpered softly -  _a lot more responsive than normal_ , Phil thought.

That was fine. Phil could deal with responsive.

He gently licked over the sensitive skin, drowning in the sounds flooding from Dan's lips.

"You can be a bit louder," Phil murmured, letting his lubed fingers tease at Dan's entrance. The younger man gasped, trying to push back against them, but Phil pulled his hand back. "Just us today."

"Christ," Dan mumbled, looking wrecked already. "Please, just fuck me. I need it."

"What's got you all horny today?" Phil asked, shaking his head. "I haven't seen you this desperate in years."

"Honestly, I don't know," Dan replied, "but I  _do_ know I need you. Preferably in me, but if you don't stop teasing, I can see it easily going the other way."

Phil scoffed and ran his clean hand through his hair. "Wow. Fine. I'll give you a night you won't forget, then."

Before Dan could say another word, Phil had leaned down and taken his cock in his mouth. Dan gasped, moaning loudly, but Phil didn't stop there. Mouth working over Dan, he slowly slid a lubed finger into him as well. Dan cried out in surprise, and Phil fought the urge to smirk. He settled for putting more effort into his movements instead.

"Jesus," Dan gasped as Phil slid a second finger into him, his hands tangling through Phil's black hair. "You're going to make me come."

Phil pulled off, looking up at Dan through dark lashes. "Good. That's what you wanted, yeah?"

"I-" Dan blinked, seeming confused. "I think."

Phil frowned, pulling his fingers out of Dan. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Dan nodded. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Dan set his jaw. "Yeah. Go ahead. Make me come."

"You said that you wanted me to fuck you," Phil reminds him.

Dan hesitates for only a second. "I think I can do it twice."

Phil exhales, long and slow. "Jesus fuck, Daniel."

"Unless you don't think you can handle waiting that long," Dan teases.

"Hey," Phil complains. "You're hot. What more do you want me to say?"

"Nothing." Dan shrugged. "There's stuff you can do with your mouth that requires no speech."

Phil snorted. "Smooth." Even so, he did as Dan asked. Working his fingers back into Dan, he licked and sucked over the younger man's cock, not bothered by the mess of saliva and pre-come on his lips and chin.

Phil was way past denying himself the simpler things by that point - almost as desperate as Dan.

It only took a few minutes to 

"Fuck, Phil, I'm c-" Dan's words broke off with a loud moan, and Phil could taste the slightly salty pre-come that spurted from the tip. Phil took Dan a bit deeper, tongue moving over the shaft. "Fuck!" Dan yelped, fingers tightening in Phil's hair. Phil moaned in response as he worked a third finger into Dan, and that was all it took. Dan gasped and whimpered, cock pulsing in Phil's mouth as he came. Phil swallowed it all, pulling off.

"Good?" Phil asked softly. Dan nodded, his chest heaving.

"Fuck me," he begged.

How could Phil say no to a request like that? Something about Dan's energy and desperation was unusual, but intoxicating. Phil almost liked it.

Almost.

He'd like it a lot more if it weren't giving him a bad feeling.

He grabbed the bottle of lube, slicking up his cock easily. Dan spread and bent his legs, letting Phil kneel between them. Phil used the extra lube left on his hand to jerk Dan off, slowly but surely working him up to full hardness again. Dan mewled and squirmed at the overstimulation, but insisted he was fine each time Phil asked.

Eventually, Phil just quit asking. It wasn't like Dan was going to tell him, anyway - not with how out of it he was.

After a few minutes, Phil finally lined himself up with Dan's hole.

"Alright?" he asked.

Dan nodded. "Always."

Phil didn't ask what he meant - he just sank into the younger man, completely beyond waiting any longer. Dan groaned in appreciation, throwing an arm over his eyes. Phil gave him a couple seconds to adjust before sliding out partially and pushing back in. Dan let out a high pitched whine.

"Fuck," he hissed. "Harder."

Phil complied. "I love you."

"Love you too." Dan keened as Phil angled his thrusts a bit more. "Fuck! Right there!"

"Goddamn," Phil grunted, fucking into Dan a bit harder. "You going to come for me a second time?" 

"Shit - don't stop," Dan begged. 

"I'm not," Phil assured him, wrapping his hand in a loose fist around his cock. "I'm not - trust me."

It was only minutes later that Dan was spilling over Phil's hand. Phil groaned and buried himself deep into Dan as he came.

"Fuck," Phil breathed, pulling out and flopping down onto the mattress. "You're going to kill me one of these days."

Dan caught his breath. "Jesus."

"No kidding," Phil agreed. "No kidding."

***

Phil was growing tired of everything by day three.

It wasn't that he was tired of Dan, or tired of sex, but Phil was never big into sex for the sake of getting off. It was always more meant as a thing to share with a lover - not something for everyday use, but something meant to be special.

And it seemed to be falling down that wrong path.

It was something to do with that damn coin, Phil was sure.

Dan seemed mesmerised by the thing. He would run his fingers over it and stare at it for hours.

Phil could almost swear it was casting a spell on him.

There came the day when Phil asked about it. Dan argued a lot. There were copious amounts of swear words and some hastily placed threats. Phil ended up winning - by which he means he snatched the thing and threw it out the conveniently open window in a fit off ill-mannered anger. 

It was like flipping a switch. 

Phil did end up getting the full story afterwards. Dan admitted to having spoken with a woman, who gave him the coin. He admitted to having a haze-like cloud around his mind, to something like an addiction - but stronger - driving the sex.

Phil was relieved, and everything was fine.

That was the most important thing - Dan was okay.

***

"Okay, but this is way better than what we usually have," Phil said, waving his spoon. "I could eat this all day."

"Yeah, I'm sure you could - until you see the bill, that is," Dan snorted as he sat beside Phil. The older man's eyes widened, and he grabbed the receipt out of Dan's hand.

"Jesus," Phil groaned, throwing it down onto the table. "You're out of control, Howell."

Dan snickered. "It's good that we can't afford to eat out like this, okay? Keeps us both in some resemblance of 'in shape.' We deserve this though, I think."

"Only time it's happening," Phil grumbled, shaking his head.

"Finish off September with a good bowl of liquid nitrogen ice cream and, y'know, actually being home," Dan said, ignoring Phil's half-hearted complaints. He takes a bite, moaning exaggeratedly. "That's good."

"And add a nice little cherry on top to  _top_ it all off." Phil dropped the small fruit onto Dan's ice cream, grinning.

"Dork," Dan scoffed. He gently nuzzled against Phil's shoulder, a small smile on his lips. "I love you, though."

"I love you too." Phil nudged Dan back into a sitting position, picking up his bowl. "To everything you and I have accomplished this year - another tour, almost another movie, and battling off a witch's spell."

"I told you, I don't know if she was a witch," Dan argued.

"The way you described her, I think she definitely was," Phil replied indignantly.

"You're profiling."

"At least I wasn't cursed by a witch."

"For fuck's sake," Dan muttered. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

Phil laughed loudly. "What kind of friend would I be if I did?"

**Author's Note:**

> Socials -
> 
> Ig - cosmologicaldan  
> Twitter - cosmologicaldan  
> Art ig - dimstarlitnights  
> Quotev - dimstarlitnights


End file.
